Jelek
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: Ketika Sai dan Naruto berbicara tentang Sakura/Satu lagi fic gaje dari saya :D/ RnR?


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jelek**

**Fanfic by Lala Yoichi**

Pagi ini matahari terlihat enggan menunjukkan sinarnya, membuat orang-orang lebih memilih bergumul di bawah selimut mereka yang hangat. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda yang satu ini, meskipun suhu dingin menusuk kulit pucatnya, itu tak menyurutkan rasa ingin tahunya tentang apa yang ada di dalam buku bersampul coklat muda yang kini ada di genggaman tangannya. Buku panduan tentang cara bercakap yang baik dan benar. Bahkan saking seriusnya, ia tak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di hadapannya.

"Sai?" panggil seorang gadis, Sai menoleh dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ah,Sakura-san.. selamat pagi" sapa Sai masih dengan senyumnya. Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Sakura heran mengabaikan sapaan Sai. Sai membuka bukunya dan terdiam sejenak.

"Sakura-san, di sini dikatakan saat orang menyapamu kau harus menjawab sapaan orang yang menyapamu" ucap Sai masih menatap bukunya.

"Huh, iya-iya selamat pagi" ucap Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Saat menjawab sapaan, kau juga harus tersenyum" Sai masih melihat bukunya.

"A-Apa? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Itu menurut buku ini.." ucap Sai polos sambil menunjukkan buku yang dibawanya tadi. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Selamat pagi,Sai.." ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Selamat pagi,Sakura-san" jawab Sai tersenyum dan itu membuat perempatan di kening Sakura.

"Sakura-san, hari ini kau terlihat.." Sai menatap sakura lekat-lekat, membuat Sakura merona dan salting.

"Sai, jangan menatapku seperti itu.."

"Tetap jelek.." Sai tersenyum watados.

'**Gyuut**'

"SAI!"

'**Duagh.. Braakk**'

"Ah, Sakura-saaan..!" dan kini Sai sudah melayang keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Sialan, enak saja dia mengataiku jelek.." gerutu Sakura meninggalkan perpus dan melupakan tujuan awalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat latihan..

"Hoi,Sai.." sapa pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di samping Sai, mata biru itu memancarkan tanda tanya. Sai menoleh polos.

"Ada apa Naruto-san?" Naruto terjengkit kaget saat mengetahui posisi wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. Dia sedikit mengambil jarak dan menghela nafas lega. 'huft.. hampir saja' batin Naruto.

"Pipimu merah.. setahuku kau tidak ada misi kemarin " ucap Naruto sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sai menyentuh pipi kanannya.

"Ah, ini? Ini dari Sakura-san.." jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. Naruto terdiam sebentar dan mulai menghela nafas secara perlahan. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya ini. Dia suka sekali membuat Sakura kesal.

"Kau memanggil dia jelek lagi? Berhentilah mengucapkan kata itu,Sai.. kau membuatnya tersinggung" Naruto menyenderkan punggung ke batang pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Sai mengerjapkan mata lucu.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm.. jadi hentikan itu"

"Tapi aku suka, karena saat memanggilnya jelek aku merasa lebih dekat dengan Sakura-san. Aku ingin dekat dengan Sakura-san seperti Naruto-san" Sai tersenyum sampai matanya sipit. Naruto kembali terdiam sambil menatap lekat wajah tersenyum Sai. Lihat, betapa polos temannya yang satu ini.

"Sai.." lirih Naruto sambil memalingkan wajah dari Sai.

"Iya?"

"Apa kau.. apa kau menyukai Sakura-chan?" tanya pemuda rubah itu nyaris berbisik.

"Eh? Benarkah terlihat begitu?" Sai memandang Naruto dengan tatapan lebih bersemangat? Naruto melirik Sai.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat senang sekali" tanya Naruto heran.

"Sebenarnya aku memang merasa aneh setiap kali Sakura-san menatapku, jantungku rasanya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika itu yang dinamakan dengan perasaan suka.. matanya.. hidungnya.. rambutnya.. dahinya.. pipinya.. bibirnya.. dan juga dada ratanya.." Sai menghentikan ucapannya sambil memandang sesuatu. Naruto memincingkan matanya penuh selidik.

"Hei.. apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Sakura-san.." ucap Sai polos dan itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"Sai! Jangan main-main ya denganku! Dan jangan seenaknya mengatakan dada Sakura-chan rata! Bahkan sekalipun fakta membenarkannya!" Naruto berdiri di depan Sai sambil menunjuk wajah pemuda pucat itu. Sai mengerjapkan mata polos dan itu membuat wajah Naruto merona walaupun hanya sekilas. Sai benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan setiap kali melakukan itu. Benarkan, Naruto? Mulai tergoda dengan Sai,eh?

"Aargh! Sial!" Naruto kembali duduk dengan kasar. Hening.. tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Naruto maupun Sai, hanya suara angin dan dedaunan yang terdengar. Naruto menatap langit biru dan membiarkan angin memainkan rambut pirangnya dengan lembut. Satu kata yang terlintas di benak Naruto, damai. Mencoba menetralisirkan rasa kesalnya ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku rasa Sakura-chan juga menyukaimu.." suara Naruto memecah kesunyian. Sai menoleh antusias.

"Benarkah?"

"Walaupun aku benci mengakui ini, tapi aku rasa itu memang benar.."

"Darimana Naruto-san tahu?"

"Entahlah.. hanya feeling " jawab Naruto cuek. Bagaimana tidak, dia sudah menyukai Sakura lebih dulu dan Sai yang baru datang sudah berhasil mencuri perhatian sang pujaan hati. Cemburu, Naruto begitu cemburu pada Sai.

"Baiklah.. besok aku akan melamarnya" ucap Sai tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Naruto kaget mendengar pernyataan Sai yang seenaknya itu.

"Bukankah saat dua orang saling menyukai harus diikat dengan pernikahan?" pemuda berambut eboni itu sedikit menengklengkan kepalanya ke kiri. Dahinya mengernyit heran, sepertinya dia tadi tidak mengucapkan hal yang salah. Itu menurutnya.

"Tapi tidak secepat itu, baka!"

"Tapi aku ingin segera menikah dengan sakura-san.. aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya malam pertama, kata guru Kakashi itu sangat indah dan juga nikmat bahkan akan membuat orang ketagihan. Aku juga penasaran dengan suara desahan Sakura-san.. kata guru Kakashi lagi, desahan wanita saat melakukan itu sangat merdu. Tapi aku bingung apa maksud guru Kakashi dengan melakukan itu? Apa kau tahu,Sakura-san?" tanya Sai pada seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Di lihat dari wajahnya yang memerah, guratan di keningnya dan juga tangan yang terkepal erat, sepertinya dia menahan sesuatu.

'**Gleg**'

Naruto menelan ludah merasakan aura membunuh di belakangnya.

"Sejak kapan,Sai..." tanya Naruto gemetar.

"Hm?"

"Sejak kapan Sakura-chan di sini?!"

"Ah, sejak kau bilang aku menyukainya.." Sai tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"kenapa kau tak bilang!"

"Sai... Naruto.. apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan,hm?" desis Sakura berbahaya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan.. ka-kami tidak bicara apa-apa kok" terang Naruto bergetar.

"Menyangkal,hm? baiklah, rasakan ini!"

"SHANNARO"

"Hwaaaaa.. Sakura-chaaaan!"

"Ah, Sakura-san"

'**BRAKK..DUAGHH.. BUGH**'

"Kenapa aku juga kena Sakura-chan.."

The end

hehe.. satu lagi fic gaje dari saya :v

Review? :D *nyengir*


End file.
